junior_rodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
The Farthing Wood Fox Princess
FGRForever's movie spoof on the 1994 movie The Swan Princess Cast * Odette (Baby) - Baby Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls fanmade) * Odette (Young) - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * Odette (Mid Teen) - Young Daphne Blake (A Pup Named Scooby Doo) * Odette (Young Adult) - Bloom (Winx Club) * Odette (Adult) - Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo) * Odette (Swan) - Vixen (Animals of Farthing Wood) * Derek (Young) - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) * Derek (Mid Teen) - Freddy Jones (A Pup Named Scooby Doo) * Derek (Young Adult) - Prince Sky (Winx Club) * Derek (Adult) - Fred Jones (Scooby Doo) * Rothbart - Tzekel Khan (The Road to El Dorado) * Jean-Bob - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) * Speed - Raj (Camp Lazlo) * Puffin - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Brombley (Young) - Hoagie/Numbah 2 (Codename Kids Next Door) * Brombley (Adult) - Owen (Total Drama) * Lord Rogers - Lord Starchbottom (The 7D) * Queen Uberta - Queen Delightful (The 7D) * King William - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Chamberlian - Happy (The 7D) * Bridgit the Witch - Sugar (Total Drama Pahkitew Island) * Great Animal - The Giant Jaguar Statue (The Road to El Dorado) * Gators of the Moat - Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs) * King William's Captain - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) * Target Practice Elephant - Bobo the Elephant (Looney Tunes) * Target Practice Fox - Slyly the Artic Fox (Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer The Movie) * Target Practice Lion - Louie the Lion (Disney) * Target Practice Bear - Leonard the Polar Bear (Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer The Movie) * Target Practice Moose - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer The Movie) * Target Practice Stork - Crazy Legs Crane * Target Practice Boar - Runt of the Litter (Chicken Little) * Target Practice Duck - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Target Practice Rabbit - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Mouse - Roo (The Book of Pooh) * Dragon - Dragon (The Fairly Oddparents: Knighty Knight) * Fly - Parasprite (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Dragonfly - Firebreathing Dragonfly (Crazy Legs Crane) * Rothbart's back-up singers - The Hex Girls (Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost) * Reptile Rogers - Sceptile (Pokemon) * Bird Uberta - Elsa (We're Back a Dinosaur's Story) * Pig Chamberlain - Stuey the Pig (Rock-A-Doodle) * Monkey Bromley - Darwin (The Wild Thornberrys) * The Singing Men - Peter, Joe, Quagmire and Cleveland (Family Guy) * The Princesses - Pearl (Steven Universe), Princess Bubblegum, Marceline (Adventure Time), Human Fiona (Shrek), Wendy Darling (Peter Pan), Serena, Iris, May, Dawn and Misty (Pokemon) * The Singing Chorus during "Princesses On Parade" - Citizens of Quahog (Family Guy), Robots citizens (Robots) and Townspeople (Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure) * The Birds in Puffin's Army - Julius (The Flight Before Christmas/Niko and the Way to the Stars), Bullet (The Powerpuff Girls) and The Flying Squirrel (Donald Duck's The Flying Squirrel) * The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him - John Smith (Pocahontas) * The Lady who faints after seeing a frog - Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Category:Movie Spoofs